


Stand Aside

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [40]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: When faced with the possibility of the Ace-ops abandoning them, Blake refuses to let them be the reason why a badly injured perishes in the frozen tundra.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bumbleby Oneshots [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926181
Comments: 11
Kudos: 218





	Stand Aside

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt of “Do. Not. Push. Me.”

* * *

“You are  _ not  _ getting on this airship! We have our orders—“

“And how has following orders worked out for you so far?” 

Blake glances up from where she kneels beside the body of her unconscious partner, her ears folded furiously back against her head, and watches as the girl she once knew as a timid and socially awkward fifteen year old stares defiantly into the face of Atlas’s best and refuses to back down. A deep sense of pride fills her chest until she looks over at Harriet, her eyes narrowed and her weapon drawn, and her lips pull back into an angry sneer. 

“Ironwood is doing what’s right for us—“

“For Atlas, you mean.” Blake finally snaps, nodding to Weiss to take care of Yang and standing up, stepping closer to her leader and brushing shoulders with her, silver and gold glaring furiously at the woman in front of them. “You won’t live for long if his  _ genius  _ plan goes through. You’ll get… what? Six months before resources start to dwindle because your people only ever think of themselves. They don’t know the concept of danger. They don’t know how to protect themselves or each other because they’ve never  _ had  _ to. You’ll be sacrificing Mantle, sacrificing the rest of the world, just to extend the clock for a little bit longer.”

“Sacrifice won’t save Remnant.” Ruby says slowly, glancing up at Blake, her gaze softening slightly before turning sharp as steel as she meets Harriet’s eyes once more. “We all know that works, Harriet. There’s no winning in sacrifice. There’sno victory in strength. We need to stay together and fight alongside each other. We—“

“Absolutely not!”

“My partner is injured.” Blake seethes quietly, barely acknowledging the calming hand that Ruby tries to place upon her arm. It’s with a low growl that she steps forward, her jaw set and her shoulders squared, and meets Harriet dead on, standing boot to boot with her and looking down at her. “We  _ need  _ to get somewhere safe. If she dies because  _ you _ refused to help us, then her blood will be on  _ your  _ hands.”

“You are  _ not  _ getting on this ship!”

“Oh, I think we are.” Blake says, her voice lowering into an almost deadly calm, her body leaning forward into Harriet’s space as the shorter woman steps back, her eyes widening in surprise. “We’re getting on that ship, with or without your permission. My team and I already took you down once so don’t think that we won’t do it again.”

“Look, kid… I’m sorry. Really, I am… but I can’t let you on this ship. I’m just following orders.” Harriet says stiffly, though her eyes drift to Yang and  _ something  _ flickers across her eyes; recognition… guilt… maybe even  _ grief _ … and it gives Blake pause. “But this is why we don’t mistake friendship for work. You just wind up hurt.”

“Maybe… but any amount of hurt and grief I might feel is made worth it by every second that I spend loving her.” Blake says firmly, pausing to look back over her shoulder at Yang, her heart wrenching painfully when her body shudders and a low, pained groan escapes her. Closing her eyes, she inhales deeply and turns back to Harriet to glare furiously at her, stepping closer and towering over her as best as she can. “But I plan on spending  _ many  _ more seconds of my life loving her because I  _ refuse  _ to be as scared of giving a damn as you are. So… step aside and let us on that fucking airship before I  _ make  _ you step aside.”

“You don’t have the guts.” Harriet challenges, her voice hissing out through her teeth as she glances to Ruby. 

From behind her, she hears the sound of Cresent Rose clinking, as though it’s owner was moving it up and down. “You heard the lady; we’re getting on that airship with or without your permission.” Ruby says firmly, her voice cold and calculated.

“It wouldn’t be the first time.” Weiss adds, her voice carrying a slight air of smugness as Harriet growls.

“Stand. Aside.” Blake enunciates slowly, her voice low and full of warning, her chest clenching painfully as she thinks of Yang, with blood staining her skin and laboured breathing rattling in her chest. Yang, who always gave so much of herself to others. Yang, who deserves better than to die in the middle of a frozen tundra.“Do. Not. Push. Me.” She hisses, her eyes so sharp and focused on Harriet that she almost misses the door opening and revealing none other than Winter Schnee.

The oldest Schnee sibling glances out over the party, leaning heavily and weakly against the doorframe. Her eyes widen as she takes in the sight of an injured Yang, guarded by her sister, and meets Blake’s glare of defiance before nodding. “Get them on the ship. We’re getting them out of here.”

“But—“

“Would you like to explain to the chief of Menagerie why you let his only heir die?” Winter proposes quietly, standing up straight with some effort and glowering at Harriet as she looks away. “This is an order from your superior; get every single one of them on this ship.”

With a great deal of reluctance, Harriet steps aside and Blake glances at Winter, mouthing a silent thank you before running back to her partner and gently pulling her into her arms. With Yang cradled protectively against her chest, she turns to face Ruby, sharing a quiet look of worry with her as her leader removes her cloak and covers a shivering Yang with it before offering Blake a weak, encouraging smile. Blake simply nods and steps forward, head held high as she passes Harriet, barely sparing her more than a glance as she carries Yang into the airship and sits down with her held in her lap, her body pulled against Blake’s own and her head tucked into the crook of Blake’s neck.

It’s with a soft, shaky breath that Blake pulls the red cloak around Yang tightly, holding her close and tuning out the sounds of Ruby organising the rest of their team. 

_ “I’m not letting you down a second time.” _

Yang’s going to be okay. She’s safe. It’s going to be  _ fine… _ But even if it isn’t, Blake’s going to be there, right by Yang’s side, every step of the way. 

* * *

  
  



End file.
